paperspleasefandomcom-20200223-history
Day 27
Day 27 is Sunday, December 19th, 1982 in story mode. Yesterday's terrorist attack has prompted an emergency meeting and there is less paperwork with the introduction of new access permits. Rules in effect Events *If Sergiu is alive, he comes to talk to the inspector about Elisa at the beginning of the day. He asks for the return of his locket if the inspector did not give it to Elisa on day 26. The dialog varies depending on whether Elisa was admitted into Arstotzka or not. *The second entrant (including Sergiu; see below) is a tourist who comments on new access permit policy. **Sergiu counts as the first entrant for the purpose of this article since he increments the counter at the bottom of the screen by 1. If he is dead, a randomly generated entrant will be the first entrant, but the second entrant will always be the one commenting on access permits. *The third entrant is an EZIC messenger. They give the inspector a note with orders to confiscate the passport of a Kolechian diplomat who will arrive later today. This is to hamper the negotiations between Arstotzka and Kolechia on the coordinated border attack on day 26. *The fifth entrant is an Arstotzkan citizen from the Altan district. Their passport should be confiscated. *The seventh entrant is Kordon Kallo, the Kolechian diplomat mentioned by the EZIC messenger earlier today. Kallo's presence is needed in the negotiations on the coordinated border attack that occured on day 26. **Denying entry will lead to a citation. **Allowing entry and giving his passport back will count as having failed the EZIC task that counts towards ending 19. **Allowing entry and confiscating his passport will lead to a citation but is needed to complete the EZIC task. *If Kordon Kallo's entry was not denied earlier today, the ninth entrant is a male EZIC agent who shows up without papers and requests the inspector to give him Kordon Kallo's passport. **If the inspector gives the passport, the agent will give it back for a green stamp. ***Denying his entry at this point will lead to a citation that says that the entrant was clear for entry. Even though he does not have any of the required documents, these discrepancies cannot be pointed out in the inspection mode. Denying him will count as having failed the EZIC task. ***Approving his entry will complete the EZIC task and will not lead to a citation even though he is missing required documents. Completing this task prevents getting ending 20. **If the inspector does not have the passport, the agent will walk away after learning this. This will count as having failed the EZIC task. **If the inspector confiscated Kallo's passport earlier but also denied his entry, the EZIC agent will not appear and is replaced by a randomly generated regular entrant. *If Elisa was admitted into Arstotzka on day 26 and Sergiu survived the attack at the end of the same day, the inspector receives a 100-credit gift from Elisa at the end of the day. The message says "A young woman dropped off something." *If the EZIC agent impersonating as Kordon Kallo was approved for entry, the inspector receives a 20-credit gift from EZIC at the end of the day. Transcripts Second entrant Introduction (after regular Q/A): *''You Arstotzkans keep changing rules here.'' *''My sister came through last week with different documents.'' *''Now I need access permit.'' *''Costs twice as much as before''. They will not say anything else, no matter whether approved or denied. ''The Truth of Arstotzka'' headlines *''Coordinated Border Breach! Unknown Assailants Swamp Security'' *''Top-Level Talks Called. Grestin Territory Remains Dividing Issue'' de:Tag 27 Category:Days